The Man I Love
by greeklover94
Summary: "I just kissed a man I love," Levi whispered. He let go of Eren's arms and lied down on his chest. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's strong body, kissing the top of his head. "Love…" Eren spoke softly into Levi's hair. "I kissed a man I love." Ereri (yaoi boyxboy)
1. Chapter 1

"A break?" Eren's eyes widened with confusion as he awaited confirmation. Corporal Levi stood with his arms crossed, leaning against a wall directly in front of Eren.

"You heard correctly. With the walls repaired and no immediate threat of danger, the Commander decided it would be best to take a week or two off to regain our strength." Levi strolled over and plopped down on Eren's bed, crossing his legs as he smoothed a wrinkle in the quilt.

"Is this really a good idea? I mean, a Titan could show up at any moment and we would be unprepared to take action…" Eren stood up and shuffled to his window. "This is a terrible idea. We don't have time to lounge around! We need to be eliminating Titans! That's our job!" Levi jumped slightly at the sound of Eren's fist hammering the wall. "We need to be killing Titans!"

"This is not my rule, Eren," Levi stated as he stood up and began walking towards the door. "If you have a problem with it, you can take it up with the Commander. But know this, Eren. You will be shot down." Levi turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. Without turning around, he continued, "Many of us are physically and mentally exhausted. What good would we be to humanity if we were all fainting from fatigue? Be grateful for the break." When he did not hear another peep from Eren, he walked out, closing the door on a shocked soldier.

Minutes passed as Eren stood there, stunned. His entire body was trembling with rage. "How can he be so calm about this? We are soldiers! Receiving a break is an insult to us! We need…"

"Eren?" Eren's thoughts were cut off by Mikasa and Armin walking towards him. "What's wrong, Eren? You look mad." Armin gestured to his clenched fists. "This is about the break isn't it?" Armin rested his hand on Eren's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"We don't have time for a damn break!" Eren shrugged Armin's hand off his shoulder and stormed outside. A now flustered Armin and an aggravated Mikasa quickly ran after him. Once caught up, Mikasa quietly lifted her leg and jammed it into Eren's back, sending him flying forward.

"OW! Mikasa, what the fuck?!" Eren pushed himself off the ground and stood up with difficulty. He marched towards her, prepared to give her a piece of his mind, but Armin hastily jumped in front of her.

"Eren, listen!" Armin threw his hands up to shield his face. "We need this! Plus, it's an order! We can't disobey our orders, okay? So, please just calm down!"

"We are ordered to sit around and do nothing!? That's just stup…" Eren's words were abruptly cut off by a brutal kick to the face.

"Eren!" Mikasa raced to help him up, eyes burning with rage to the unwanted visitor.

"You really have to learn how to behave, Eren." Levi sauntered over to Eren, pulling him to his feet by his shirt collar. "I told you to be grateful for the break, and now you are out here causing a scene. When are you going to learn? Do I need to teach you again, Eren?" He tightened his grip on Eren's collar and pulled him closer to his face. "Deal with it and move on," he sternly whispered, "there is nothing you can do about it." He let go of Eren's collar, watching as Mikasa quickly reached to steady him. "Enjoy yourself, Eren," Levi spoke as he turned away, "this doesn't happen often." He waved a hand over his head as a half-hearted goodbye, not taking one glance back at the kid.

"I hate him." Mikasa spoke quietly as she and Armin led Eren to the nearest bench. "He pushes you around like you are some worthless doll…" Mikasa boiled with fury but tried her best to remain calm as Armin fussed about with Eren's injuries.

"He's right. I can't do anything about it, so I might as well try and enjoy myself." Eren leaped off the bench, ignoring Armin's complaints to sit still. "Let's go find Sasha and Connie and go over some hand-to-hand combat skills!"

"Eren, that's not really resting…" Armin stood on his tip toes, attempting to tend to Eren's quickly bruising chin.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do?" Eren knocked Armin's hand away and threw his fist in the air. "Come on! It will be fun! I know Connie will be up to it!" He grabbed Mikasa and Armin's hands and began racing towards the dining hall.

"Hand-to-hand combat? Hmmm. This could get very interesting." Levi causally strolled away from the tree he was hiding behind and slowly headed after Eren.

"What?" Sasha whined as bread crumbs flew out of her mouth. "Now?" She gazed down at her dinner with a look of longing.

"Yes, now!" Eren already had Connie on board and was now convincing Sasha to join them.

"But, my dinner... My sweet, delicious dinner…" Sasha's voice was muffled from shoveling potatoes in her mouth.

"Just take it with you, Sasha," Armin said as he motioned towards everyone else already leaving. Sasha sighed and picked up her plate. On the way out, she stopped to add a few more biscuits to her plate. "Sasha!" Armin ran towards her, fighting her to put the biscuits back. "Save some for everyone else!" Sasha growled, causing Armin to jump back in fear. She then proceeded to add as many biscuits as she could to her plate. And pockets. Once she decided that she had enough, she swiftly turned on her heel.

"Come on, Armin!" Her voice changed from demonic to angelic in a matter of seconds. She skipped out of the dining hall with a reluctant Armin in tow.

"Okay! Who wants to go first?" Eren felt the adrenaline racing through him as he waited for his first opponent.

"I will." Eren spun around to see Levi advancing towards him.

"Cor-Corporal?" Eren gawked at Levi as he walked up to him.

"What's wrong, Jeager? Scared?"

"I-Uh-Ha! I'm not afraid of you! How can I be afraid of someone I tower over?" Eren plastered a cocky smile on his face. However, his enjoyment was short-lived. Levi kicked Eren's legs out from under him, knocking him to his knees. He then grabbed Eren's arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. Eren grunted as he twisted his arm harder to lessen the distance between the two.

When Levi was close enough for his lips to brush against Eren's ear, he whispered, "Did you just imply that I am short, Eren?" Eren gasped from the pain. He tried to squirm away, but Levi was pressed too tightly to his back. "I asked you a question. I expect an answer. Now."

"I-Nnngh-Y-Yes, I did." Eren's head fell as he began breathing heavily. Levi loosened his grip on Eren's arm then helped him up.

"Honesty is a good policy to follow, Eren. Good answer." Levi began dusting the dirt away from his pants while Eren rubbed his sore arm.

"Corporal Levi?" Mikasa stalked towards him.

"Yes?" Levi asked, focusing more on getting every piece of dirt off of his pants. After a long silence, he finally looked up to see Mikasa's fist flying at his face. "Ugh!" He flew backwards into Eren's arms.

"Corporal!" Eren steadied him as he shot a warning look at Mikasa.

"Mi-Mikasa!" Armin ran forward and grabbed her arm before she could do anymore damage.

"Why do you insist on hurting Eren every chance you get?" Mikasa gently removed Armin's shaking hand from her arm. She continued without even the slightest waver in her voice, "Why do you pick on him so much?" She glided forward until she was right in front of Levi. He met her eyes with equal fierceness.

"It's my job to train Eren. He's my responsibility; therefore, I am allowed to do as I please with the boy."

"Hmmph." Mikasa turned to walk away. After a moment, she stopped and slightly turned her head. "The boy?... Do you even care about Eren at all? Or, is he just a toy for you to beat up on?" Levi dropped his gaze to his shoes and sighed. After a moment, he turned on his heel and headed back into town, not meeting the concerned look from Eren.

Days passed without an appearance from Levi. The break was a few days from ending. Eren did his best to enjoy his break, but he couldn't ignore the worried feeling he got when he thought back to that night. On the last day of the break, Levi decided to interrupt Eren's breakfast.

"Jeager, come with me." The dining hall went silent at the appearance of an unexpected guest. Levi leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed, ignoring the hatred glances from Mikasa. Eren quietly stood up and walked towards Rivaille without hesitation. Mikasa slid her plate to Sasha and moved her red scarf over her mouth.

"Where do you think they are going?" Connie looked to Mikasa and Armin.

"Probably to hurt him some more." Mikasa dropped her gaze to her hands.

"You know, Mikasa…" Armin began, "Eren shares the ability to heal rapidly with the Titans. So, Corporal Levi knows this. I don't believe he would ever do anything to Eren that he couldn't quickly recover from. I believe that the Corporal does this to try and speed up Eren's healing abilities. He did say it was his job to train him." Armin glanced over at Mikasa.

"You know," Sasha began with a mouth full of food, "I think Armin is right. Levi wouldn't purposely hurt one of his friends."

"Friends?" Mikasa pulled her scarf down and slammed her hands against the table.

"Mi...Mikasa…" Armin stood, trying to calm her.

"I refuse to believe that Eren would be friends with him…" Mikasa pushed her chair back and stomped out of the dining hall.

"I should go after her. Sorry for the commotion…" Armin quickly stood up and raced after Mikasa.

"Is Mikasa jealous of Levi?" Connie looked to Sasha and sighed. She was drooling over Armin's barely eaten breakfast. "You are hopeless, Sasha," Connie laughed as he pushed Armin's plate to her.

"You want me to clean!?" Eren stared at the filthy room before him. "Why? No one resides in this house. Who would want to live here? It's so far away from town!"

"Just do it. I will be cleaning the upstairs area." Levi finished tying the cloth to protect his hair then left Eren.

"What the hell! Cleaning! The last day of the break, and I have to clean!?" Eren sighed and tied a cloth to cover his mouth. He picked up a wet rag and began wiping dust off of the walls.

Three long hours passed before Levi came back downstairs. He stopped on the last step to critique the newly clean room. "Excellent. Now move on to the next room." With that being said, he spun around and marched back upstairs before Eren could get a word in.

More hours passed. The routine remained constant. Eren would clean a room for hours and when Levi finally came downstairs, he would praise Eren's work then order him to clean the next room. The sun was beginning to set when Eren finished the final first floor room. Seconds later, Levi called to him. "Eren! Come here." Eren untied the cloth around his mouth and dropped it on the floor as he began ascending the stairs.

The upstairs had one small room. A bed was pushed against the left wall. Across from the bed was a huge, open window, letting the remaining light shine on the spotless room. Under the window sat a shirtless Levi.

"Um…Corporal?" Eren stood in the doorway, trying to hide his blushing face.

"Sorry. My shirt got wet. Is this bothering you?" Levi gestured towards his toned stomach.

"No! No!" Eren ran his hands through his hair and fell back against the door. What the hell am I getting embarrassed for? It's just the Corporal without a shirt. Totally normal. Now that I think about, this is the first time I've seen him shirtless. He is really well built considering he's so short. I wonder if his abs feel as hard as they look. Wait! What am I thinking!?"

"Eren? If it doesn't bother you then why are you pressing yourself up against the door? And what's with that stupid look on your face?"

"Stupid look?" "Shit! He's suspicious!"

"Yea, you look like you are thinking inappropriate thoughts. Is the fact that I am half naked making you nervous, Eren?" Levi laughed and eased himself off the ground. He began to make his way to his blushing comrade.

"What the hell is he doing? Why is he smiling at me like that?! Oh shit he's coming towards me! Oh shit! He's gonna know I'm blushing! I have to…" Eren's thoughts trailed off as Levi grabbed his hand. He glanced from his hand in Levi's to Levi's calm eyes. "I've never seen him like this before… He's moving my hand to his chest. Oh! His skin feels soft and warm. I'm gonna feel his abs." Eren slowly slid his hand down Levi's chest to his stomach. "Yep. They are solid." Eren smiled shyly. "I don't know what's going on right now, but I don't wanna move away." Eren took a step closer to Levi, running his hands softly up his arms. He guided his hands from arms to neck to cheeks. Levi winced slightly when Eren reached his cheeks.

"The bruise from Mikasa's punch?" Eren gently rubbed his thumb over the bruised cheek.

"Damn girl has a hell of a punch…" Levi placed his hands over Eren's, taking a step closer to him.

"What's happening right now?" Eren eyes raced across Levi's face. Levi took the last step needed to close the distance between the two. He moved his hands and placed them on Eren's cheeks. He let one hand slide gently down to Eren's chin, pulling it down closer to his face. "Is he going to…?" Levi softly placed his lips against Eren's. Eren moved his hand to untie the cloth on Levi's head. He tossed it aside then guided his hands through Levi's dark locks. Levi's hands slowly glided down Eren's back. Once he reached the middle, he pushed Eren closer to him. Eren moved his lips down Levi's neck, causing him to gasp lightly. Moments later, Levi placed his hand on Eren's chest and gently pushed him back.

"Something wrong?" Eren asked, not moving his hand from the back of Levi's neck.

"Do you hate me, Eren?"

Eren stepped back suddenly. "What? Why would I hate you?"

"Because of the way I treat you." Levi met Eren's gaze with somber eyes.

"Levi…" Eren grabbed the Corporal's arms and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on top of his small superior's. "I trust that you have a reason for what you do… I trust you." Eren tightened his arms around Levi.

After a few seconds, Levi pulled away, taking Eren's hand and leading him to the bed. He playfully pushed Eren down and climbed on top of him, pinning his arms above his head. "So, when I'm aggressive like this…" Levi pressed his lips passionately against Eren's. "It doesn't bother you?" He lifted his head and cocked his eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Should it?" Eren tried to push up, but Levi grip was too tight. Levi laughed and rolled off of Eren. He pushed up on one arm and turned to face Eren. Eren reached up to push a strand of hair away from his Corporal's face.

"Eren, do you like Mikasa?" Eren hopped up into a sitting position. Seeing his chance, he pushed Levi onto his back and pinned him down.

"I just kissed a man that I hate and admire at the same time. I just kissed a man who I have been with for months now. I just kissed a man who is determined to make me stronger. I just kissed a man I trust." Eren looked down at Levi smiling. "Is that not enough of an answer?" Levi smiled and kicked Eren's leg, causing him to lose his balance. He then forced himself up and pushed Eren onto his back, again pinning his arms above his head. He guided his lips to Eren's.

"I just kissed a man I love," Levi whispered. He let go of Eren's arms and lied down on his chest. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's strong body, kissing the top of his head.

"Love…" Eren spoke softly into Levi's hair. "I kissed a man I love."

"Don't steal my line, Idiot." Levi laughed and pressed a final kiss on Eren's lips before standing up. "Eren…"

"Yes?" Eren sat up on one elbow.

"This will be our place from now on. So, don't get it dirty, or I will be forced to break up with you."

"We're dating?" Eren got off of the bed and walked towards Levi. Levi spun around and planted a quick kiss on Eren's cheek before collecting his shirt and cleaning supplies. He strutted to the door but stopped before exiting. He looked over his shoulder at the boy he loved and winked before exiting the room.

Eren walked to the window and watched as Levi made his way back to town. He placed his hand on the window and smiled. "My life just got much more interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been four months since Corporal Levi decided that he and Eren are dating.

During those months, the visits to their "special place" became less frequent due to work.

Any romantic encounters are now forced to be quick, lacking compassion.

"Levi…I…" Eren was cut off by Levi's lips pushing hard against his. The two boys stood far off from the other soldiers, using the surrounding forest to hide themselves. Eren had his back pressed up against a tree as Levi ran his hands all over Eren's body, guiding his lips up and down his neck. "Levi!" Eren yelled and pushed his superior away.

"What? We still have a good two minutes before the others start to get suspicious." Levi stepped towards Eren, reaching his hands to cup his chin.

"No!" Eren jerked his head away and began pacing.

"Eren, what's wrong?"

"We can't keep doing this! This isn't how our relationship is supposed to be!" Eren shakily walked towards the nearest tree and collapsed against it.

"Well, it's not like we can just start stripping right here! Although…" Levi's voice trailed off as he peered through the trees to see how preoccupied the other soldiers were.

"No, we can't," Eren stated, running his hand through his hair in frustration. Seconds past with both boys silently looking down. Finally, Levi moved to sit next to Eren.

"Then, what do we do?" Levi gently laced his fingers with his comrade's as he let his head fall onto his shoulder.

"I…I don't know, but I don't like this. It doesn't feel right. I hate that we have to sneak around like this." Eren rubbed his free hand up and down Levi's arm.

"I'm sorry, Eren. This is my fault. You are unhappy at my choice to keep this a secret." Levi pulled away from Eren and stood up.

"Well, I know that you have good reasons! It's just that…" Eren's words left him as he felt Levi's soft lips against his forehead.

"I know… Just let me think about it, okay?" Levi turned away slowly, "And, Eren?"

"Yea?"

"I truly am sorry." Levi kept his eyes locked on his boots as he shuffled away.

"Levi," Eren whispered, dropping his head. He wasn't sure when he began to cry, but he couldn't stop. The tears quickly fell into his palms. More and more. It seemed like they would never end. "I'm so stupid! Why did I have to go and say all that stuff! Now Levi is upset! Dammit Eren! Why are you so stupid!?"

"Eren!" Mikasa ran towards the crying boy, gently placing her hands on his clenched fists. He looked up at his friend and let out a sob. "Eren! What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" Mikasa's eyes darted all over Eren's body, but she found no injuries.

"Mikasa…" Armin spoke softly, walking towards them. "You should just leave him be for now."

"Why!?" Mikasa yelled and pulled her weeping friend to his feet. "Levi did something to you, didn't he!?" She threw her hands on Eren's shoulders and began shaking him. "Tell me what he did!" Eren was unresponsive. He let his body flail about lifelessly. "Eren!"

"Mikasa!" Armin wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled with all his might. Soon enough, Mikasa let go of her silent friend and watched as he fell to the ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa sobbed as she was being led away by Armin.

"I wonder if they got into a fight…" Armin stole one last glance back at his somber friend before returning his gaze to the camp.

"Eren! You're back!" Connie ran towards his pal and threw his arm over his shoulder. Eren forced a smile.

"Sorry, man. I just had a lot on my mind."

"Must have! You've been gone for hours!"

"Was it really that long?" Eren shifted his eyes up to the darkening sky. "I guess I was gone for a long time…"

"Eren?" Connie waved his hands in front of Eren's face. "You still have some thoughts that didn't get cleared up after all that time?"

"Huh?" Eren brought his gaze back to his friend, "Oh, I guess so." He forced a light-hearted laugh while Connie led him to the others.

"Eren?"

"What?" Eren sat down beside Jean, avoiding his gaze.

"You look like shit, man."

"Gee thanks, Jean." Eren rubbed his eyes, attempting to ignore Jean's chuckling.

"Seriously though, are you okay?" Jean eyed his friend.

"Haha, yea. I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me." Eren stood up, slapping Jean on the back of the head.

"You are gonna pay for that, Jeager!" Jean jumped up and began playfully punching Eren. The two boys, along with Connie, hung around jokingly fighting until it was time for dinner.

"Armin, it's your turn to keep watch tonight." Commander Irvin placed his hand on Armin's shoulder then began to head towards his tent.

"Let me do it instead." All eyes darted towards the Corporal.

"Not a chance, Levi. You need rest."

"I've never had to keep watch, so I'm fully rested. Listen, I'm keeping watch tonight and that's final." Levi crossed his legs, showing no intention of taking no for an answer.

"I sometimes don't understand you, Levi. But, if you really want to, then fine. You know to come get me if something happens." Knowing that he lost the brief argument, the Commander wandered off to his tent.

"You should all go to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow." Levi quickly met eyes with Eren, giving him a questioning glance. He sighed as he watched Eren turn away and walk to his tent.

Hours passed as Levi continued to keep watch. He judged that it was around 2 a.m. His hopes for Eren to come join him were beginning to fall. "I really screwed things up this time. Why am I so obsessed with hiding this? Now Eren is hurting, and it's all my fault. I really know how to ruin things."

"Levi?" Levi jumped in fear at the sound of a voice.

"Eren?" Eren moved closer to the fire, making himself visible to Levi. "Eren…Come sit." Levi motioned for Eren to take a seat beside him. Eren slowly walked towards Levi, sitting down after hesitating for a moment. "You've been crying." Levi glanced at Eren. "Why have you been crying so much?

"I'm afraid." Eren couldn't meet Levi's worried gaze because he feared he would start to cry again.

"Afraid?" Levi inched closer to Eren and gently pulled his chin so that he would look at him.

"I'm afraid of losing you…" Eren finally forced his eyes to meet Levi's. Levi could see the tears beginning to puddle up in his comrade's eyes.

"What makes you think that you are going to lose me?" Levi softly brushed his thumb against Eren's cheek, pushing away a single tear.

"Because of what I said earlier," Eren whispered, choking back a sob.

"But, you were right. We lost the compassion we once shared. However, I don't believe it's because we are losing feelings for one another. I believe it's because we can only share brief moments with each other whenever time allows. And that, Eren, is my fault."

"So, how do we fix this?" Eren ran his eyes across Levi's face, fighting the urge to kiss him.

"I think we need to take a step back."

"What!?" Eren yelled.

"Be quiet, you idiot! Do you want to wake everyone up!?"

"Sorry… What do you mean take a step back?"

Levi sighed and stood up, only to quickly sit back down on Eren's lap.

"Levi, if someone wakes up…"

"Just shut up and listen. Obviously, our meetings have turned into rapid make out sessions. I believe that we should step back and start talking more."

"You wanna talk instead of kiss?" Eren cocked his eyebrow as he wrapped his arm around his superior's waist.

"Well, I'm not saying that there won't be ANY kissing," Levi quietly laughed and leaned his face closer to Eren's. "Besides, I don't know how long I could go without," he paused to press his lips firmly against Eren's, "kissing the man I love." Eren tightened his grip around Levi's waist and moved in for another kiss.

"Ummm, Eren? Corporal Levi?" Eren jumped and threw Levi off of his lap. He looked up at Armin standing a short distance away. Levi grunted as he sat up, dusting dirt off of his shirt.

"Armin! Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Eren stuttered, "Ri-right, Corporal?" Eren's eyes darted from the calm faces of the two boys.

"It's fine, Eren. I suspected he knew." Levi pulled himself back onto his seat and crossed his arms, never breaking away from Armin's gaze.

"I've known for a while," Armin said apologetically.

"Wha…How…I don't understand!" Eren jumped up and began to pace.

"Eren, how many times am I going to have to tell you to be quiet?" Levi unconsciously began fixing his hair and continued, "Now sit back down, and stop making a scene." Eren obediently made his way back to his seat, inviting Armin to come over.

"How did you find out?" Eren attempted to sound calm.

"It was kind of obvious. You two were always finding ways to be placed in missions together, and you would always disappear at the same time and come back five minutes apart. When I saw Eren crying earlier, I assumed that you two got into an argument."

"Yea, something like that," Eren mumbled. "Are you the only one that knows?"

"Well, my first intentions were to ignore your suspicious activity, but then I was approached by Hanji."

"Hanji knows!?" Levi twitched at the thought.

"Yes, she came up to me requesting that I find out what exactly is going on; however, I feel that she knew all along."

"I will never hear the end of this,"Levi groaned and placed his head in his hands. Eren reached his hand to rub Levi's back but pulled away, remembering that Armin is watching.

"It's okay," Armin said gesturing towards Eren's hand, "It doesn't bother me."

Eren placed his hand on Levi's back while giving Armin a quizzical look. "How come it doesn't bother you?"

"Well, love is love. Besides, I have my own crush, you know."

"Who?" Eren drew all of his attention to Armin.

"Why would I tell you that?" Armin laughed and stood up. "You don't have to worry about your secret getting out, but you should be more careful."

"Thanks Armin, we owe you one." Eren smiled up at his friend.

"Yea, I will hold you to that." Armin returned the smiled and walked back to his tent. Eren let out a loud sigh and stood up.

"I should probably go to sleep now, too." He pulled Lev to his feet and wrapped his arms around his small yet muscular body. After a moment, he let go of Levi and began to walk towards his own tent. However, he only made it a few inches before being pulled back by Levi. "What happened to taking things slow?" Eren asked as Levi pressed his lips against his.

"Not that slow." Levi stated as he let go of Eren. He waited for Eren to turn away before slapping his ass.

"Levi!" Eren spoke through gritted teeth, not able to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"Night, Jeager." Rivaille waved his hand as he walked back to his seat. "Ha! I bet I got the kid looking as red as a tomato!"

"What the hell was that for? Oh fuck, I'm blushing like crazy! That bastard! He just enjoys this doesn't he! Hmmph, how did I end up falling for him?" Eren stopped at the front of his tent to let his face cool down. "I'm glad things are okay between us." He quietly crawled into his tent, hoping that no one would hear his fluttering heart.

"All right! Let's move out!" Commander Irvin hopped onto his horse and began leading the others. Eren had just hopped onto his horse when Levi appreared next to him. He reached for Eren's hand and gave it a tight squeeze before riding away. Eren smiled and directed his horse to follow the others.

"Yea, I'm really glad things are okay between us."


	3. Chapter 3

Eight months have passed since Corporal Ackerman and Eren Jeager have started dating.

In that time, they have finally managed to find a happy balance between their work and their relationship.

Eren is excited for the new mission he will be going on with his boyfriend and his two best friends.

He, however, is unaware of the frightening choice he will be faced with on this mission.

"This is gonna be great," Eren thought to himself as he slipped his arms through his jacket sleeves. "I will get to spend time with Mikasa and Armin and get some alone time with Levi!" He reached down and snatched up his pack before dashing out the door.

"Alright," Commander Irvin began, "I know this is a more relaxed mission, but you still need to be on alert at all times. Is that understood?" He turned to pull himself up onto his horse, feeling satisfied with the unison "Yes Sir!" called out to him. "Levi!" The Commander looked back and motioned for the Corporal to lead the troops.

Levi led his horse away from Eren's, ignoring the mocking smooching sounds from is comrade, Hanji.

"Eren?"

Eren jumped slightly at the sound of Armin's voice. He had been too busy sneaking peeks at the Corporal to hear his friends approach him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts then shot a full-faced smile towards his friends. "You guys ready?"

"Are you?" Armin laughed into his hand while darting his eyes from The Corporal to Eren.

"Yes," Eren grumbled through gritted teeth. He snuck a glance at Mikasa, only to see her fiddling with her red scarf. He reached over and placed a comforting hand onto hers. "This will be fun!" He watched as she chuckled quietly while nodding.

"Let's go!" Eren, Mikasa, and Armin directed their horses to follow the other troops.

"Okay," Commander Irvin cleared his throat to get every one's attention, "Jean, Armin. You two will be on first watch tonight." With that being said, the Commander stood up and stretched, patting a reluctant Jean on the shoulder as he passed.

"Yes! I will get the tent to myself for a while!" Eren hopped up, pulling Mikasa with him.

"Only for a while," Mikasa responded, laughing at her friend. She finished off her bread then followed Sasha into their tent.

Eren ambled over to Armin and Jean. "Have fun keeping watch!" He quickly jumped, dodging a kick from Jean. "Ya missed!" He tossed his head back, laughing all the way to his tent.

Armin watched as Jean tried to fight to stay awake. "Um, Jean?"

"Hmm?"

"You can go to sleep if you want to. I won't tell anyone, and I will wake you up if something happens." Armin turned to look at the brunette.

"You sure? I mean, you sure it's okay?" Jean yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yes. Besides, if something were to happen, we would need the stronger troops well-rested." Armin reached for the book he brought.

"Mmkay…" Jean let his hands fall onto his lap. He dropped his heavy head onto Armin's shoulder, unaware of the light gasp that escaped from the blonde's lips.

Armin brought his hand to his burning cheek. "I wonder if he can feel the heat from my blush…?" He glanced down and watched the slow rise and fall of Jean's chest. "No, he's deep asleep already." He opened his book and began reading to pass the time.

About an hour into his watch, Armin heard shuffling sounds from the Commander and the Corporal's tent. He moved his eyes away from his book and watched as a figure began creeping towards him. "Corporal?"

"Hey." Levi crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow to the sleeping brunette. "What's this?"

"I thought it would be alright to let him sleep," Armin whispered, "We will need him well-rested if something were to happen." He shot a pleading look to the Corporal.

Levi brushed his hand through his hair and sighed. "I supposed that's okay. I'm going to Eren's tent for a while. I don't think Irvin will wake up, but if he does, just tell him that I needed to speak with Eren regarding some urgent matters."

"That's not very convincing, Sir." Armin mumbled, hoping that this conversation wouldn't wake Jean.

"Well, if he starts to head towards Eren's tent, I want you to fake sneeze. Got it?" Levi looked at the bothered blond.

"What if I actually have to sneeze?" Armin shifted nervously.

"You don't want to wake this brat, do you?" Levi brought his face close to Armin's.

"Well…No…I-" Armin was cut off by a pat on his head.

"Good. I won't be long." With that being said, Levi began tiptoeing towards Eren's tent.

Yes, you will…" Armin grumbled before continuing his book.

"Hmmph, you actually fell asleep…" Levi crept towards the sleeping boy. He sat down beside Eren and began stroking his dark hair. "You have become quite the sound sleeper, haven't you?" He noted how Eren didn't wake to his touch. "Time to wake the sleeping boy," he whispered as he carefully moved to lie down facing Eren. He leaned up on one elbow and studied the sleeping boy, gently tracing Eren's lips with his free hand. "Why do you have to be so damn cute?" He leaned closer to Eren's face, lightly brushing his lips against Eren's.

Eren smiled and rolled onto his back, taking Rivaille with him. He guided his hands to the bottom of Levi's shirt and began pulling it over his head while Levi fumbled with the clasp of Eren's pants. "Just come here," Eren mumbled, pushing his lips against the Corporal's.

Levi gave up on the pants and moved his hands through Eren's hair, pulling on a tuft as Eren ran his hand down his bare back. "How long," Levi mumbled through kisses, "have you been awake?"

"I wasn't," Eren muttered as he moved his lips down Levi's neck. "Your sweet kiss just woke me instantly." He slid his fingers down the Corporal's toned back, stopping to fiddle with the clasp of his pants.

"Oh, now you want to?" Levi cocked his eyebrow at the younger boy, laughing as he focused on unbuttoning his pants. He guided his lips towards Eren's neck, playfully nipping at his soft skin. "Eren, I-"

"Commander!"

Levi snatched his shirt and stumbled out of Eren's tent. "What's wrong, Armin?!"

"Titans!" Armin pointed towards a group of three titans approaching their camp.

Jean was already geared up and racing towards the tent he shared with Connie but was stopped by Mikasa.

"Let us handle this Corporal." Mikasa nodded towards Jean and Armin.

Levi brushed his hair back and shook his head. "I'm going too. It will be finished faster that way."

"I'm going too!" Eren appeared from his tent, fully clothed and geared up. He watched as Levi silently analyzed the situation.

"Okay," he began, "Jean you stay here and brief the Commander when he comes out. Tell him not to worry. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. You three follow me!" Levi grabbed his 3D maneuver gear and raced towards the titans with his three troops following close behind.

"Eren! You take the middle titan, and Mikasa, you take the titan to the rig-" Levi was cut off by a loud crash followed by a scream. He quickly turned to the sound of Armin's scream. "Shit!" He watched as Armin tried to pull Mikasa free from a tree that landed on her leg. The Corporal pressed his finger on the trigger of his handgrip, but nothing happened. "What!?" He turned to check the gas can, gasping at the empty container. He looked back at the three titans quickly making their way towards him, shifting his glance every few seconds to the appearance of three new titans rapidly approaching Armin and Mikasa. He drew out his blade and breathed deeply. "This is going to be bad…"

Eren frantically looked back and forth between his best friends and his boyfriend- both in desperate need of assistance. "What do I do? I don't have enough time to transform, and I'm still not in total control of it! What do I do!?" He stood, eyes locking with Levi's. He gave Levi a panicked look but Rivaille waved it away. "I need to move now!" He aimed his grapple hooks to the right and pulled the trigger, looking back as a titan snatched Levi. "LEVI!"

"Come on!" Armin clenched his teeth as he pulled Mikasa's arms.

"Armin!" Eren grabbed Armin's arms and helped him pull Mikasa free from the tree. He spun around and shot his grapple hooks onto the back of a titan. "Get Mikasa away from here!" he yelled to his friend!

Eren quickly slashed the nape of the titan's neck and hopped onto the ground, racing to Armin and Mikasa. "Are you two alright!?"

"Mikasa's leg is broken…" Armin kept his arms securely wrapped around Mikasa's shoulders.

"Dammit…" Mikasa cursed under her breath.

Eren turned at the sound of shouting. He aimed his grapple hooks to the next titan, swinging his body around it and slashing the back of its neck. He jumped onto the next one and drove his blade down the back of its neck. He leaped off the defeated titan and began running towards the shouts. "Jean! Connie!" He watched as his two friends killed the remaining titans.

"Eren!" Hanji raced towards the young boy, tears filling her eyes. "Levi…He…" Hanji watched as Eren fell to his knees.

Eren felt as though everything was moving in slow motion. He heard the distance yells of his name, but he couldn't react. He felt his body being pulled up by someone behind him, but he could not raise his head. His body felt heavy. He closed his eyes, wishing to be taken away. He felt his mind growing fuzzier by the second. "It…It can't be…" He blacked out.

"Eren?" Mikasa watched as her friend slowly blinked.

"Wh-where am I?" Eren tilted his head towards the soft voice.

"You are back at the Scouting Legion headquarters."

Eren moved his eyes towards Mikasa's bandaged leg. "Your leg…?"

"It's fine. Just broken, but it will heal." Mikasa watched as Eren squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his palms against his head. She flinched as he suddenly bolted up.

"Levi!? He didn't…? He can't…" Eren dropped his head into his hands, ignoring the tears filling his palms.

"He's alive, Eren."

"W-What!?" Eren jumped off the bed, reaching for the wall as he staggered. "Where is he!?"

"His room. He's badly injured, but he will live." She watched as Eren used the wall as support and stumbled out of the room, passing a panicked Armin on his way out.

"Eren!?" Armin gaped as his friend hobbled down the hall to Levi's room.

"Leave him." Mikasa fell back against her chair. "He'll be fine. He's not hurt."

Armin pulled a chair up beside his friend and rested his hand on her shoulder. "I assume you know now…?"

"Yeah…" Mikasa wouldn't meet Armin's eyes.

"Are…Are you mad at him?"

Mikasa finally brought her eyes to meet Armin's. She smiled softly and shook her head. "I'm not mad. I wish he would have told me, but I can see why he didn't. He knows I'm not that fond of Corporal Ackerman… However, once he's calmed down, I'm gonna give him a stern kick to the head with my good leg for keeping secrets from his family." Mikasa crossed her arms and smiled. "As long as he's happy, I'm happy…"

"Oh! Eren!" Hanji caught the staggering boy. "Good news! Levi is alive!" She squealed as he pushed away from her and dove towards the doorknob of Levi's room.

"I need to see him," he panted, opening the door and stumbling inside.

"He hasn't woken up since we brought him in, but I will leave you two alone." Hanji stepped outside and quietly closed the door.

"Levi," Eren whispered as he reached for his superior's hand. "Please wake up…" He watched the slow rise and fall of Levi's chest. The young boy scooted closer to Levi and gently brought his lips down onto Levi's. He pulled up after a moment and sighed. "Of course that won't work on you…"

"Who…Said it didn't…?" Levi groaned and moved his head to the shocked face beside him.

"Levi!" Eren fell to his knees, clutching Levi's hand. Tears began spilling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry!"

"Why?" Levi watched Eren sob into his hand.

"I couldn't save you!" Eren stood up and slammed his fist against the wall.

"Well, I'm not dead…" Levi sighed and carefully rolled onto his side. "Eren, come here." He watched as the young boy shuffled over and knelt down beside him. "Are you trying to say that you regret saving your friends?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"No…But…"

"Don't give me any bullshit, Eren." Levi stopped to shift off of his throbbing arm. "You were placed in a difficult position, and you made the right decision. I would have been furious if you came to save me." He noticed Eren's brows furrowed.

"Hanji said you were dead!" Eren huffed.

Levi rolled onto his back and sighed. "No she didn't. You just passed out before she could finish her sentence."

"But she was crying!"

"Well, yes. Believe it or not, but she and I are sort of friends." Levi watched as Eren dropped his head. "Eren, quit your blubbering and come here."

Eren lifted his head and leaned closer to Levi. "Do you need something?"

"Yes." He watched as Eren stared at him intently. "I need another kiss from the man I love."

Eren laughed and wiped his tears away. He pressed his lips against Levi's and mumbled. "Yes… The man I love…"


	4. Chapter 4

The soft clicking sounds from his shoes echoed throughout the wide hallway. The tall boy noticed how a thin sheet of dust was beginning to collect along the walls. He made a mental note clean that before the Corporal saw.

At the end of the hallway the boy paused before a tall, wooden door. The door led to a small, isolated room located at the far east end of the Scouting Legion Headquarters. Corporal Levi Ackerman was moved to this room shortly after he was injured in hopes that the calm, quiet atmosphere would quicken his recovery process.

Every day at eight a.m.-not a second later- Eren would knock on the door three times before cautiously pushing it open. He would then proceed to tend to his lover, retrieving anything the wounded man needed. Most days, however, all the older man wanted was for Eren to lie beside him and talk with him about what was happening with the Scouting Legion. Eren was careful not to say too much under the Commander's orders. The Commander did not want to put any added stress on the injured man.

"Day forty-eight," Eren whispered. He took it upon himself to keep count of the days that his lover has been bedridden. The tall boy raised his fist and knocked on the door three times before carefully pushing it open.

"Le-Levi!?" Eren froze in the doorway as he watched his lover slide his foot into his boot.

"Hey, Eren." Levi called out to the stunned boy. He stood up off the bed and walked over to the wooden vanity opposite of the bed. He tsked at his pale reflection before beginning to work a comb through his dark, tangled locks.

After a few moments, Levi sighed and dropped his arms. He viewed the tall boy through the reflection, noticing how his brows were furrowed in concern and his hands clutched the doorframe. He smirked and met the taller boy's turquoise eyes through the mirror.

"Don't just stand there. Come and help me." Levi wagged the comb in the air, laughing when he heard Eren shuffling towards him.

Eren grabbed the comb and began to brush the shorter man's hair. "Um, Levi?" He watched as the shorter man's eyes looked up at him through the mirror. "Shouldn't you wait a few more days…?"

"Eren," Levi turned around suddenly, causing the taller boy to drop the comb. "I've been confined to this room for over a month now. I need to get out. I need fresh air. More importantly though, I need to get back to work."

Eren's shoulders sagged as he realized there was no stopping Levi. He brushed a stray hair away from the shorter man's eye before giving him a small nod. "Alright," he mumbled. "But!" He looked up from his shoes and clasped his hands on the shorter male's shoulders. "If I see you wince or show any trace that you are in pain, I'm bringing you back here immediately!"

Levi stepped closer to Eren. He traced his hand down the taller boy's cheek, stopping on his chin. He wrapped his fingers tightly around the taller boy's jaw line and jerked his head down, stopping inches away from his own face.

"Did you just try to give your superior and order, Eren?"

Eren tried to pull away but Levi only dug his fingers deeper into his flesh, causing him to wince. "I…" Eren began, struggling to speak due to Levi's grip on his jaw. "I'm just afraid you will overexert yourself…"

Levi closed his eyes and shook his head. "Eren," he stopped, bringing his lips to the taller boy's. He smiled against his lover's warm lips- the feeling of Eren's lips against his own always caused him to feel at peace. "I'm fine," he finally finished as he pulled away from the taller boy.

Levi stepped around Eren and grabbed his jacket before exiting the room.

Eren gently brushed his finger against his tingling lips. That was the first time in a long time, he realized, that Levi had kissed him that gently. He enjoyed all of their kisses, but he liked the gentle ones the most- just enough pressure against his lips to leave him feeling satisfied yet greedy for more.

He laughed quietly to himself before racing out the room to catch up to his lover.

"Levi!?" Commander Irvin jumped out of his seat, causing the wooden chair to fall back behind him. He marched to the shorter man, stopping inches before him. With arms crossed and a stern look on his face, the blond man proceeded to examine Levi, hissing every now and then at some features- Levi's too pale face and the sweat that accumulated on his brow.

"You shouldn't be up," he finally stated, meeting the shorter male's dark eyes.

Levi stepped around the concerned blond and claimed his seat at the end of the table with Eren quickly snatching the seat to the right of him.

"I'm fine," Levi spoke up after the Commander finally sat back down.

"Your features say otherwise." Commander Irvin leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the table.

"Well, I haven't been outside in over a month, so it's only natural that I would look pale." Levi leaned back, carefully crossing one leg over the other. "What have I missed since I know you told Eren not to tell me too much?"

Commander Irvin sighed and rested his chin in his palm before explaining, in detail, everything that has happened while Levi was out of commission.

While the two spoke quietly to each other, Eren turned to look out at his friends chattering amongst each other, occasionally jumping into a conversation or two. He let his eyes fall on his small blond friend speaking quietly with a tall brunet. "Why are those two acting so friendly?" He wondered as he watched Jean slip his hand under the table, resting it on Armin's knee. "What!?" He quickly turned to Connie.

"Um, Connie?" Eren watched as the small boy halted his conversation with Sasha.

"What's up?" Connie noticed Eren shift his gaze back to Jean and Armin. "Oh. Them?"

Eren nodded, leaning closer to Connie.

"Well," Connie whispered into Eren's ear. "I don't know all of the details, but Sasha told me that she saw them kissing behind the dining hall the day after the incident. She said she heard some mumbles about 'afraid of you getting hurt' or something like that," Connie finished, moving away from Eren.

Eren froze. He remembered Armin mentioning that he had a crush, but he never expected it to be Jean. He liked Jean alright-they were friends. But, Jean and Armin-in his eyes at least-are polar opposites. He didn't understand why Armin would go for someone like Jean.

He sighed and fell against the back of his chair, straightening slightly from the scolding look Levi quickly shot towards him. After a few moments, he finally decided to jump into Jean and Armin's conversation, hoping to show Armin that he's okay – at least that's what he's telling himself- with their relationship.

Over forty minutes of excited chatter passed before Levi finally stood up and cleared his throat. All eyes shifted towards the small superior.

"Okay, that's enough talk. Get to work."

"What do you want us to do?" Connie asked, resulting in a smack on the back of the head from Jean.

"Whatever you have been doing this entire time," Levi answered. The silence that followed caused him to shoot a warning glance to Commander Irvin. "You all have been working while I was healing, haven't you?"

"Yes!" the Commander hopped out of his chair and laughed nervously. "We will," he stopped, scratching his head as he tried to think of an order. "We will continue the titan research with Hanji!" He shot a 'just go with it' look to the blank expressions watching him.

"Right," Levi mumbled, realizing that the entire Scouting Legion had been slacking off all this time. "Well, get to it." He walked over towards Eren, bending down and planting a kiss firmly on the taller boy's lips before exiting the room.

Eren felt his cheeks warming from the unwanted blush creeping up his cheeks. He sat frozen in place-lips still slightly parted from the kiss. The silence that filled the room only put him more on edge. Luckily for him, a certain small blond stood up, breaking the silence.

"We should go find Hanji," Armin stated, pulling everyone's attention towards him.

"Yes," Mikasa blurted out. She too stood from her seat and glared at everyone in the room-with the exception of Eren and Armin. "Eren's personal affairs are none of your business." She watched as the rest of the Scouting Legion scrambled out of the room, leaving the trio alone.

"Mikasa…?" Eren glanced at his friend.

Mikasa moved away from her chair and walked over to Eren, pulling him to his feet and embracing him in a hug. She smiled as she felt his arms tighten around her after a few moments.

"Eren?" She mumbled into his ear. "Does he treat you well?"

Eren gently pushed Mikasa away and gave her a reassuring smile. "He does." He watched as Mikasa gave him a skeptical look. "Mikasa," he began, keeping his hands firmly clamped down on her shoulders. "I love him."

Mikasa pulled away and turned to leave the room, stopping to look over her shoulder at her friend. "Okay. But if he hurts you, you better tell me." That being said, she exited the room before Eren could protest.

"She's known for a while now," Armin chimed in. "She hasn't had the chance to talk to you about it because you've been with the Corporal so much this past month."

"Armin," Eren spoke, making his voice low and intense. "Are you seeing Jean?"

The small blond gasped and covered his cheeks with his trembling hands. He felt the tips of his ears sparking bright red.

Eren laughed and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "It's fine. I owe you anyway."

Armin felt his shoulders sag as he let out a noisy sigh.

"But," Eren began while he walked to the door. "You should be more careful where you kiss Jean." He heard Armin gasp as he left the room. He wasn't worried about Armin because he knew the blond would make the right decision-that's just how Armin was. Feeling like he had a ton of weights lifted from his shoulders, the brunet turned and headed outdoors to see what needed to be done with Hanji.

Once the "titan research" was finished, Eren was told that Levi was feeling tired so he went back to the small room secluded from other rooms. Growing instantly worried, the tall boy raced to the room, constantly having to remind himself that nothing is wrong.

"Levi?" Eren called into the tiny, dark room. He squinted against the darkness until his eyes rested on a figure lying on the bed. He began carefully making his way to the bed, holding in curses as he stubbed his toe on a table leg.

Upon reaching the bed, Eren's eyes finally became adjusted to the darkness. He claimed a small place on the edge of the bed and gently placed his hand against Levi's cheek, quickly pulling it back as Levi's eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry," Eren mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"Go pull the curtain away from the window, would you?"

Eren nodded, cautiously walking to the window. He yanked the curtain back then turned around, examining his lover. He moved closer and placed his hand on Levi's forehead, brows furrowing from the contact with heat. "You're warm," He whispered as he stood up, only to be jerked back down. He found himself being shoved down against the bed. He gasped at the weight pressed against his chest. "L-Levi!"

"What?" Levi straddled the taller boy's chest as he pinned said boy's hands above his head. He leaned down, stopping inches from Eren's face.

"You should rest," Eren mumbled, fighting the urge to press his lips against the warm one's right before him.

"In a minute," Levi responded, pushing his lips against Eren's. He released Eren's arms, welcoming the warm embrace that soon followed. He guided one hand to Eren's hair, running his fingers through the smooth, brunet locks. He kept his other hand pressed down on the bed beside Eren's ear, keeping himself pushed up above the taller boy.

Eren leaned into the kiss, clutching at the back of Levi's loose shirt. He let out a soft moan as Levi playfully tugged at his hair.

Soon though, Eren felt the pressure against his lips lightening. He opened his eyes in time to see Levi roll off his chest, landing softly on the other side of the bed. "Levi?!" Eren quickly pushed himself up and pulled his superior into a sitting position. "Are you okay?!"

"How many times do I have to say I'm fine before you people believe me," Levi griped as he shifted around until he was facing Eren.

"I thought you fainted," Eren said, raising his hand to Levi's cheek.

Levi caught Eren's wrist before said boy's hand touched his cheek. "Well, I didn't," he mumbled as he pushed Eren back down, nestling against the taller boy's chest.

Eren wrapped both arms tightly around his lover. "Levi?"

"What?" Levi muttered into Eren's neck.

"Why did you kiss me in front of everyone?"

"Why not?"

"I thought-" Eren was cut off by lips gently brushing against his.

"It was stupid to try and keep it a secret. Hell, we didn't even do that great of a job." Levi again rested his head against Eren's chest. "I figured it would be easier if people found out by us rather than Hanji."

"Levi…" Eren placed a soft kiss against his lover's head before falling back against the pillows-never loosening his grip around the superior's small body.

"It will be better this way, Eren." Levi closed his eyes. "I can now freely show off the man I love."

Eren smiled as he listened to Levi's breathing slow to a steady pace. He too closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift off. "The…Man…I…Love…"

Aaaaaaaaaad here is the final part to The Man I Love. This was supposed to be an epilogue, but I realized once I finished it that it wasn't really epilogue-y. So, I wanted to tie up a few things- Armin's crush mentioned in part 2, a better resolve between Eren and Mikasa, and Levi's decision to make his relationship with Eren public. I hope I achieved these!

I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you to all of my fans for reading this story. :)


End file.
